Ayam vs Sadako
by samasajalah
Summary: Hinata yang mau ujian harus berurusan dengan band yang berisi orang-orang yang menurutnya aneh. fic sasuhina pertama ma-chan. RnR please.  warn: OOC, pendek, geje, typo, abal, dll.


TUAN AYAM DAN NONA SADAKO

by samasajalah a.k.a ma-chan

Aku... Seorang kapiten. Eh, salah! Maksudku aku seorang siswi Konoha International High School yang tengah bersiap menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Tapi, disaat aku seharusnya belajar, aku malah disuguhi tugas untuk menjadi panitia konser penggalangan dana yang dibintangi band dengan 5 personil yang menurutku aneh-aneh sekali. Ino, sahabatku yang telah menjadi sahabatku sejak masih di TK, menghabiskan waktu 3 jam hanya untuk menceramahiku bagaimana tampannya pemuda-pemuda yang kini tengah digandrungi remaja-remaja putri. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku malah mengnggap mereka adalah cowok-cowok aneh. Saat teman-temanku mengatakan "Wah,, personil Hokaze keren-keren! Coba aku punya pacar kayak mereka!Kyaa~ senangnya!" aku malah berkata "Halah, orang aneh gitu kok banyak yang suka to?" dan akhirnya aku mendapat ceramah dari gadis manis berambut _blonde_ panjang dengan nama Ino itu.

Ah, kurasa aku belum mengenalkan diri ya? Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Yah, aku Cuma gadis biasa di sekolah luar biasa besar nan elit. Yah, aku kan anak pemilik sekolah itu. Jika tidak dipaksa ayah, aku tak akan masuk sekolah yang besarnya naudzubillah itu. Jujur saja, aku hanya lelah saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah harus menyebrangi halaman sepanjang 300 meter hanya untuk menuju gerbang sekolah. Ah, tak usah dipikirkan! Toh aku hampir keluar ini. Oh iya, aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang adik perempuan. Kakakku, Hyuuga Neji adalah bassis Hokaze Band. Aku akui aku SANGAT iri pada rambut Kak Neji yang begitu lembut. Hokaze? Ya. Band yang sedang digandrungi remaja-remaja putri termasuk Ino. Personilnya ituuuu, ehm.. Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Gaara, dan kakakku, Neji.

Sasuke dan Sai itu kembar. Jadi gak heran mereka mirip. Meskipun menurutku lebih cantik Sasuke. Apalagi kalau rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu digerai seperti kakak, dia pasti terlihat sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan gaun yang dibelikan ibu untukku kemarin. Waaaaa... aku akan sangat iri bila impian itu terwujud. Oh iya, Sasuke adalah drummer Hokaze. Tapi dia yang paling terkenal diantara yang lain. Dan _fansgirl_ Hokaze Band dengan semangat mengatakan "SASUKE-KUN ADALAH YANG PALING KEREN DAN YANG PALING TAMPAN!" dengan suara cempreng mereka yang membuatk hampir mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku jika saja ayah berjanji tak akan mengurungku di desa kakek selama 3 bulan.

Sai. Seorang Uchiha yang lahir 5 menit sebelum Sasuke ini juga gak kalah cantik kok sama si pantat ayam. Tapi, tetap saja dia selalu terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang berjalan. Wajahnya yang pucat dan senyum yang jauh dari kata manis itu cukup membuatku merinding saat Kak Neji mengenalkan teman-teman anehnya padaku. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang pelit senyum, Sai lebih banyak senyum, yah, walaupun mengerikan. Tapi tetap saja banyak wanita yang memujanya. Dan kalau aku sering membayangkan Sasuke dengan gaun, aku lebih sering membayangkan Sai berjalan dengan perban membelit seluruh tubuhnya. Dan dengan senyum anehnya itu, aku yakin kuntilady -saudara jauh kuntilanak- pasti takluk pada pesona mummy Sai yang membawa gitar. Haha.

Yang ketiga Gaara. Cowok Sabaku yang juga irit ngomong itu juga cantik. Bukan aku saja yang bilang! Kak Sakura selaku manajer Hokaze juga mengakui kecantikan Gaara. Bahkan Kak Sakura bilang dia bersyukur Gaara laki-laki. Jika Gaara perempuan, mungkin Kak Neji akan berpaling pada Gaara. Hahaha, ya. Kak Sakura adalah pacar Kak Neji. Kembali ke Gaara. Pacar Gaara sendiri juga bilang kalau Gaara itu cantik. Pernah satu kali kami bertiga -aku, Kak Sakura, dan Hanabi- mendandani Gaara saat ia tidur. Dan hasilnya, semua orang terpesona! Malah ada yang _nosebleed_ gitu. Ah! Tebakanmu benar lagi! Hanabi yang tomboy dan cerewet itu adalah pacar dari seorang Sabaku Gaara. Mereka dijodohkan dengan alasan bisnis. Tapi toh kurasa Gaara juga memiliki 'rasa' pada adikku yang tomboy tapi manis(?) itu.

Yang keempat, Naruto. Lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto. Dialah juru bicara Hokaze Band. Karena dari kelima orang itu, Cuma Naruto yang bisa bersikap normal. Cuma dia satu-satunya yang bisa diajak bicara. Secara dia pacarnya Ino, gak heran kan kalau mereka sama-sama cerewet? Oke, gak ada hubungannya. Tapi, wajarkan kalau seorang vokalis jadi juru bicara kepresidenan? Eh, juru bicara Band maksudnya. Aku heran deh sama Ino dan Naruto. Secara fisik mereka kan nyaris sama. Rambut pirang dan mata biru. Sangat tidak Asia. Bahkan kupikir mereka saudara! Taunya pacaran!

Terakhir, kakakku. Mau diceritakan apalagi? Kak Neji punya dua adik perempuan. Aku dan Hanabi. Usiaku 17 tahun. Sedang Hanabi 15 tahun. Dan kakak sendiri 20 tahun. Ciri fisik? Oh, siapa yang tak kenal 5 pemuda yang katanya hot dan sekseh. KATANYA lho!

Eh, eh? Kenapa jadi cerita soal mereka ya? Oh ya, aku ditunjuk Bu Tsunami, eh, Tsunade untuk menjadi panitia karena aku mengenal kelima pemuda itu. Si jutek Sasuke, si mayat hidup Sai, si cantik Gaara, si cerewet Naruto, dan si brother complex Neji. Tak ada yang tau sifat asli mereka kecuali keluarga mereka, err, ralat kecuali orang-orang yang mereka angap keluarga!

Tok.. tok..

"Nee-chan! Kau mau berangkat tidak? Cepat keluar! Sudah jam setengah tujuh!" Hanabi menggedor pintu kamarku dengan ogah-ogahan. Yeah, dia kan tidak harus berangkat sekolah. Dia pasti merasa terganggu saat ayah menyuruhnya memanggilku. Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan wajah ngantuk Hanabi. "Maaf, aku jadi mengganggu tidurmu!" Hanabi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah berantakan dan boneka rakun besar kessayangannya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari ke ruang makan. Menyambar bentou buatan Ibu dan sebuah roti lapis tomat yang ada di meja, aku keluar sambil berteriak "Aku berangkat!". Tapi, belum sempat aku membuka pintu keluar, aku merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menahan sikuku. Kulirik pelaku kejahatan itu dan berteriak kaget saat melihat bahwa Sasuke lah pelakunya.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
